


Side effects from a transporter malfunction

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [26]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Side Effects, Transporter Malfunction, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Spock and Leonard had switched bodies because of a transporter accident. They got back in their own bodies, but there were some unexpected side-effects.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Series: Trektober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Side effects from a transporter malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this one, I hope you'll like it too! (lets pretend its still october when I post it)
> 
> written for Trektober 2020: Day 26: Bodyswap

Leonard opened his eyes and immediately tried to sit up.

‘‘Hey, Spock, buddy, let’s not do that. You’re hurt. Your Vulcan healing trance took a little longer this time, take your time okay? M’Benga said it might be because you and Bones bumped before you were transported, but who knows. I’m glad you’re both okay though, like both my friends hurt?!’’

‘‘Jim, shut up,’’ Leonard closed his eyes again. Deciding Jim was talking too much and way too loud.

‘‘Shit, you must be pretty out of it. Let me go get M’Benga!’’

‘‘What? No that’s not necessary Jim. I’m a doctor dammit, not a patient.’’

This time Leonard sat up and looked around his medbay. On the biobed next to him he saw another patient lying down, Jim had put his chair between the two beds, to watch over both of them. 

‘‘Is that Spock over there? Damn elf, got hurt too. Shouldn’t he already be awake because of his healing trance?’’

Jim stared amazed at Leonard. ‘‘Bones?’’

‘‘Yeah? What’s wrong?’’

Jim’s speaking abilities had left him since he kept staring shocked at Leonard. He walked to the other bed and raised the blanket a little, showing Leonard who was under it. And it wasn’t Spock.

Leonard glared at the shot glass in front of him. He and Jim were finally having a drink together in the rec room, after all the hectic things that had happened. He and Spock had switched bodies because of a transporter mishap. Leonard always knew those things were bad news. Scotty and some other engineers found out the problem and fixed it, so he and Spock were back in their own bodies again. There were just a couple of side-effects.

‘‘Don’t like it Bones? It’s your favourite alcohol!’’

‘‘Shut it, Jim. Alcohol doesn’t taste the same anymore, Spock’s weird taste got left on my taste buds. But unlike him, I can’t get drunk on chocolate. This sucks.’’

He still drank it, because it would be a waste of good alcohol otherwise. Soon after, Scotty invited both of them to join him for poker. 

‘‘We’ll be playing with the entire senior crew. Except for Spock, he’s too good at math, so that’s not fair. But he’s agreed to just watch and not helping anyone.’’

Halfway through the game, everyone is looking at Leonard, none of those are happy looks. 

‘‘What is wrong guys?’’

‘‘You have never been good at poker, suddenly you’re amazing?’’ Jim pointed at Leonard, ‘‘I don’t trust you.’’

‘‘What’s wrong Jim? Poker is just maths, it’s fascinating.’’

As soon as Leonard said that he made a sour face, like it was a thing he didn’t mean to say but still said. The others started laughing.

‘‘I think we have to ban you to the sidelines, if Spock’s math got transferred to you too then it’s unfair.’’

The others agreed with Scotty. ‘‘Nothing personal man, but we’d like to keep it fair, Bones.’’

Leonard waved them off and stared at his bourbon. He still wasn’t drunk. Did this mean he had to spend the rest of his time sober around Jim? He’d rather get drunk off chocolate than be sober for eternity. He hoped it would wear off in a couple of days.

Jim looked in front of him on the bridge. Everything was quiet and nice as it should be. Except someone was humming and it was very distracting.

‘‘Bones, stop humming. I know you like the song Country Roads, we know you’re old. But stop humming it’s getting distracting.’’

‘‘Uh Jim, I’m not humming,’’ Bones replied.

Jim turned in his chair to look at Bones, who was talking softly with Scotty about one of his engineers that got hurt. 

‘‘If it’s not you, then who is? Spock, maybe you know?’’

Jim looked at his first officer, who stood up straight. 

‘‘No captain, no idea.’’

‘‘The humming stopped as soon as Mr Spock talked sir, maybe it was him.’’

Those words from Pavel made everyone look at Spock. His first officer didn’t show his nervousness in any way if Vulcans could even get nervous.

‘‘I apologise, captain, I must have done it unconsciously.’’

Jim started laughing. Bones was faster at math and Spock started humming earth songs. Nice side effects of this transporter mishap. But that wasn’t everything.

Jim was eating dinner in the mess with the other senior officers. Bones and Spock were talking nicely to each other for once. Jim was curious what it was about, so when he tuned in to their conversation, he was surprised to hear it was medicine related.

‘‘Okay, so you got some medical history in your brains now, and I can retell some history of Vulcan. That’s not too bad.’’

Spock nodded, ‘‘It certainly is not that bad to know more medical things.’’

‘‘Wait, so are you going to take over each other's jobs now?’’

They both started to look at Jim, who knew that one eyebrow was bad. But now they both had an eyebrow, which was very bad. 

‘‘I’ll be quiet…’’

They continued talking until Spock was interrupted by an ensign.

‘‘Sir, something went wrong in the labs. We need your input.’’

After they explained what was wrong, Spock surprised everyone with his reaction.

‘‘What the fuck did you do ensign!? How did you think that was a good idea?!’’

Nobody, not even Jim expected that reaction. Everyone stared in shock at Spock, who then started explaining what went wrong and how to solve the experiment. When the ensign left Jim finally got his voice back and started laughing.

‘‘This is amazing. Bones likes fascinating things now, and Spock says fuck. I hope these side-effects never leave.’’

Sadly for Jim, but luckily for Spock and Leonard, the side effects were gone after a month. That month most of the crew got used to seeing Spock more emotional and having medical knowledge, while Leonard was more logical and faster in math and other sciences. Jim kept laughing every time, it was a good thing it stopped after a month or he’d have ruptured something. In the end, all was well on the Enterprise again. As well as it can be.


End file.
